


Endurance

by Beyondthecee



Series: World War Threesome Vignettes [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Multi, world War Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyondthecee/pseuds/Beyondthecee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve’s big, new, brave body reduced to a quivering mound of flesh in a field tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endurance

Steve’s big, new, brave body reduced to a quivering mound of flesh in a field tent. His sensitivity as enhanced as his strength, memory, or lung capacity, he jerks with yet another orgasm. There, there, Peggy soothes. Keep at him, sergeant, she encourages. Steve sobs as Bucky adjusts the position of his fingers in tandem with his mouth’s ministrations. By now his jaw should be tired. By now there should be a crick in his neck, the hand stroking greedily over Steve’s cock should be less enthusiastic. Peggy notes this as Steve whimpers, his head on the folds of her skirt.


End file.
